


The Road Before Us

by mrsbaggins



Series: The Women Of Middle Earth [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbaggins/pseuds/mrsbaggins
Summary: Before the War, Frodo Baggins was a content, joyful, young hobbit. In the confusion of a courting mistake, Frodo is thrown into the life of a girl he had no intentions to court. Karolyn Underhill's life suddenly changes when she meets Frodo, for the better. However, the road before us is not always set in stone. FrodoxOC





	1. Karolyn

_There had already been so many goodbyes, and now she had to say it to her husband once more.  Tears stung her eyes and she could hardly look at him without wanting to fall apart.  Two years of marriage now seemed to have gone by so fast and she wished them back.  The baby in her stomach kicked when she thought of the pain of parting with Frodo for a second time._

_She knew how dangerous this journey was going to be, there was the chance that none of them would survive.  With all of her might she prayed that Frodo would be safe, her child couldn’t grow up without a father.  The bond she shared with him was stronger because of that cursed Ring, she could feel it.  The power of it radiated off of him; it scared her, and was no doubt the cause of her nightmares.  When he slept beside her the night before, she could hear it calling his name, whispering promises that were surely lies._

_Locking eyes with her husband’s bright, blue eyes, Karolyn could only hope that she would someday see him again._

* * *

 

There was absolutely no time to think of boys at her age, Karolyn had seen enough of her sister’s failed courting attempts.  Her parents were insisting she seek a suitable husband soon, since she had just come of age.  At first it enraged Lily that her parents were practically forcing her to marry, but she had to admit her eyes had fallen on a few handsome hobbit lads in the area.  

“This is the sixth man, Lily, do you think he’s _the one_?” Karolyn teased as she nudged her sister in the side.

Lily turned her nose up, fixing her hair, “For your information, he sought me out.”

Karolyn’s eyes widened, “Well that’s wonderful news!”

Lily smiled, “Yes it is, you’ll never guess who it is.”

“Please tell me, I want to know who my new brother is going to be!”

There was a knock at the door and both girls scrambled to their feet, running towards the door.  Already there were the three younger Underhill siblings, Cedric, Flora, and Diamond.  Following behind the girls were there parents, eager and nervous for their daughter.  

“Please tell me you remembered to brush your teeth this time, dear.” her mother whispered from behind her.

“Oh please don’t remind me of that, but I did,”

“Wouldn’t want to scare this one off, too!” Cedric cried out, unleashing a loud laugh with Karolyn.  

Lily’s eyes filled with tears, but her mother scolded them before she could begin crying.  There was another knock at the door, and they all froze.

“Seems we’ve forgotten to let our guest in,” Albert Underhill mumbled as he opening the door.

Karolyn peered over her mother’s shoulder to get a look at who this next suitor was, but she couldn’t quite see when her family suddenly crowded in front of the door.  Sighing she walked away to the living room where there large bookshelf was.  Quickly she reached for her book and ran to her room, where she climbed out the window and headed for the meadow just beyond their hole.  

Truth was she was jealous of Lily, getting to choose her husband and meeting all of these new lads.  Just in the next three years she would be turning of age, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t been stealing looks at boys as they walked past.  The books she read didn’t help either, they all involved love interests with dramatic plot twists and mysterious men in cloaks who got to sweep the girls off their feet.  

She plopped down on the ground, her overly-large feet stretched out in front of her and the calm breeze moved through her blonde ringlets.  It would've been easy to fall asleep right there, had it not been for the wonderful adventure in her book.  Before she realized it, the sun had begun to set.  

“Mother is going to have my head,” she whispered as she sprinted back to her hole.  As soon as she had slipped back in, their guest had left.  

Karolyn sighed, “Of course I missed it.”

“Young lady if you-”

“It's alright mother, don't scold her,” Lily said with a smile.  It comforted Karolyn to see such happiness on her face, the last five boys hadn't been able to produce that yet.

“So how was it?” Karolyn inquired as they walked back towards her room.

Lily slid down against the wall, “Oh he's so dreamy, Karolyn.  And _his eyes_ , my heavens they're beautiful,”

“Who is he, then?  I can't wait all night!” Karolyn exclaimed as she sat down in front of Lily.

She blushed, “It's Frodo Baggins!”

The younger girl had to hold her laughs back, that boy’s uncle was psychotic and everyone knew it.  The old Gaffer always talked about how cracked he was, and how his son still went over to garden for them everyday.  They would all laugh and dismiss Bilbo’s stories and odd behaviors.  The children seemed to love him, though, especially his stories.  

While his uncle was a bit odd, Frodo had never seemed fazed by it.  This also didn't stop other young hobbit women from staring after him.  It was hard not to, with his bright, blue eyes and dark black hair to go against them.  Many talked about how Elvish he looked, he could calm a room just by entering it.  

Karolyn had to admit that she was now even more jealous at the wonderful man that her sister was now wanting to marry.  Perhaps someday she would find someone like Frodo Baggins.


	2. A Walk Home

Weeks had gone by and Karolyn had yet to see Frodo.  She was always out in the meadow, with her friends, or at the bakery helping Mrs. Petunia Lightfoot.  When she wasn't reading, she was baking; she was good at it, too.  Mrs. Lightfoot had grown very fond of the girl over the past years, and had even joked around with her about taking over the bakery someday.  Karolyn could only dream of that.

“Do think that Baggins lad is the one, then?”

“Lily is quite in love with him already, and I haven't gotten the idea he isn't either.  I'm sure I'll be finding out soon,” Karolyn sighed as she threw a tray of muffins in the oven.  

Petunia smiled, “Cracked his uncle may be, that Frodo is something else,”

“How so?” Karolyn asked, very curious.

“There is not one evil bone in that boy’s body.  Not even the most evil of the world could touch him.”

Karolyn laughed, “Let's see what happens after he's been living with my sister for a few years!”

“What about Lily?” A small voice asked from the front of the counter.

The two girls spun around, startled by the quiet voice, and even more startled to see Frodo Baggins standing there.

“Hello there dear, how can we help you?” Petunia asked, trying to hide her red face.  Karolyn ducked behind a stack of flour to avoid further awkward confrontation.

Wait, this was the first time she was seeing this Frodo Baggins!  How could she be hiding?  She took a deep breath and slowly strode out from behind the flour.  

“Are you Karolyn?” Frodo suddenly asked, his blue eyes wide.

“Why yes,” she responded, choking a little on her words.

He extended his hand with a smile, “I do believe this is the first time we've met,”

She took his hand and shook it, while he pulled it to his lips for a small peck.  Her heart was racing and she was sure the pointed tips of her ears were on fire.

_ Why? _

“N-nice to meet you. . .” She trailed off with a smile, her breath catching in her chest.  

Frodo smiled back, “And to you too, Karolyn,”

There was a moment of blissful silence between the two, his blue eyes were locked onto hers.  

This was not right, she could feel her heart aching at the sight of him.  Why couldn't she be Lily?  

Frodo shifted awkwardly, looking away from her.  

“I'm actually here to buy some pastries.  I was going to bring it to your family,” he said as he scanned the case of delicious food.

“Oh how sweet of you, mister Baggins!” Petunia exclaimed.

Karolyn rolled her eyes, “Lily loves the chocolate croissants, by the way,” she said to Frodo, who smiled back.

“I'll keep that in mind.”

“Karolyn why don't you go home early and have young Frodo here walk you home?” Petunia suggested.

Karolyn’s eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly while turning away, hoping Frodo couldn't see.  Just to her somewhat delight and annoyance, he thought the idea was  _ lovely _ .  Reluctantly she hung her apron up and gathered her things, joining Frodo at the door.  Petunia waved to them as they left with the biggest smile on her face.

To say the walk home was a awkward was an understatement.  Karolyn couldn't seem to think of anything to say, the only thing she could think of was how livid Lily would be when she saw them walking in together.  Frodo spoke once in awhile, mostly commenting on how beautiful the Shire was and how he enjoyed her family.

Of course this small trip was not complete without Karolyn tripping over her own feet.  Thankfully, she caught herself, but the heat on her face could cook an egg.  Frodo asked if she was alright but all she could muster out was a very small and squeaky “Yes.”

Karolyn’s heart finally stopped beating so fast when they reached the door to her hole.  She ran past her family and left Frodo behind in the doorway, snagging her book and disappearing into her bedroom.

To her surprise, Lily hadn't come into her room yet with angry tears.  She locked her door and sat on the windowsill, watching a storm now begin to roll in.  Watching the rain seemed a little bit more interesting, so she put her book down and admired the drops that began to stream down her window.

For awhile she did this, watching some of the smaller children run through the mud puddles just beyond her yard.  She even counted the drops on her window, and lost count numerous times.  

Three hours later, she was startled awake by someone knocking on her door.  She had a headache from leaning against the window frame for so long.

“Karolyn Underhill, you come answer your door this moment!” Her mother yelled.  Groaning, she knew she had to let her in.

“What is it?”

“Tell me what you were doing walking home with your sister’s suitor?  Heaven knows what people would have said if they saw you!  Imagine if  _ Lily  _ had seen you?” She sighed and shook her head.

“Isn't Lily here?”

“No, left this morning for a trip to the North Farthing, gone to visit a friend,” 

Karolyn nodded her head, “Well she didn't see me then, and doesn't have to know.”

Her mother raised a brow, “I hope for your sake she never finds out!  Now tell me what you were doing?”

“What was I doing?  Honestly, mother, do you think I'm trying to steal him away from Lily?”

“I'd like to think not!”

Karolyn sighed, “Mrs. Lightfoot had him walk me home, she let me go early.”

They could hear the front door open so they stopped their bickering, not without earning a glare from her mother, though.  Karolyn finally decided to leave her room and follow her mom down the hall, where they saw Lily standing in the doorway with a grin on her face.

“Mother, you will not believe this, but I think I’ve found  _ the one _ .”  

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you the beginning of The Road Before Us, the paired story with The Steward's Children. Updates will come once a month, one chapter each. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!
> 
> ~Kendall~


End file.
